41st Battalion, Royal New South Wales Regiment
|allegiance= |branch=Australian Army |type=Infantry |size=One battalion |command_structure=8th Brigade, 2nd Division |garrison= |motto=''Mors Ante Pudorem'' (Death before Dishonour) |colors=Black over Blue |colors_label=Colours |march=''Cock O'The North'' |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Colour Patch }} The 41st Battalion, Royal New South Wales Regiment, (41 RNSWR), is an infantry battalion of the Australian Army. A Reserve unit, it is one of four battalions of the Royal New South Wales Regiment and is attached to the 8th Brigade, 2nd Division. It is based in northern New South Wales, with its headquarters in Lismore and depots in a number of locations including Tweed Heads, Taree, Grafton, Kempsey, Port Macquarie and Coffs Harbour. In its present form the battalion was raised in 1965, however, it can trace its lineage back to a Scottish Rifles unit formed in 1899. It also perpetuates the battle honours and traditions of a battalion that served on the Western Front during the First World War. History 41 RNSWR was formed in 1965 after the Australian Army ended its experiment with the Pentropic divisional structure which, in 1960, had seen the reorganisation of the previously existing regional Citizens Military Force (CMF) infantry battalions into company-sized elements within six new State-based regiments. The experiment was a failure and by 1965, the Army returned to the triangular divisional structure and the CMF was reorganised once more. In an effort to reinvigorate the regional ties that had been so important to the CMF, the Pentropic battalions were reduced and new battalions formed by re-raising a number of the their subordinate companies to battalion strength and re-adopting historical numerical designations. As a part of this reorganisation, the Byron Scottish Company, which had been part of the 1st Battalion, Royal Queensland Regiment was expanded to form the 41st Battalion, Royal New South Wales Regiment, headquartered around Lismore on the northern New South Wales coast. Drawing its lineage from the Byron Scottish Regiment, which had previously existed prior to the Pentropic restructure, 41 RNSWR's predecessor units can trace their history back to the Maclean Company Scottish Rifles which was formed in 1899. This unit went through a number of name changes during its early history, eventually becoming the 9th Infantry in 1912. In 1918 it was amalgamated with the 12th (Byron) Infantry to form the 2nd Battalion, 41st Infantry after the Citizens Force was reorganised to form multi-battalion Regiments which were numbered after units of the Australian Imperial Force (AIF) with which they had been associated. In 1921 the decision was made to disband the AIF and to perpetuate its battle honours and traditions by reforming the Citizens Force along the same lines as the AIF, with the multi-battalion regiments being redesignated as separate battalions and adopting the unit colour patches and battle honours of the AIF. Consequently, the 2nd Battalion, 41st Infantry was redesignated as the 41st Battalion. During the First World War, this battalion had been formed in February 1916 at Bell's Paddock in Brisbane, Queensland, with men drawn from Queensland and northern New South Wales. Attached to the 11th Brigade, 3rd Division, it took part in the fighting on the Western Front from November 1916 until the end of the war, during which time it took part in battles at Messines, Broodseinde, and Passchendaele in 1917. In early 1918, they took part in repulsing the German Spring Offensive, defending the railway near Amiens before taking part in the Allied Hundred Days Offensive which ultimately brought about an end to the war. The 41st Battalion's final involvement in the fighting came in early October when they took part in the joint Australian–US operation along the St Quentin Canal. It was out of the line resting when the armistice was signed in November 1918 and was disbanded in May 1919. Losses during the war totalled 444 killed and 1,577 wounded. One member of the battalion, Bernard Sidney Gordon, received the Victoria Cross. Other decorations included: 1 CMG, 2 DSOs, 13 MCs and 3 bars, 12 DCMs, 82 MMs and 2 bars, 4 MSMs, 26 MIDs and 7 foreign awards. In 1927 territorial designations were adopted and the battalion adopted the title 41st Battalion (The Byron Regiment). In 1929, compulsory training scheme was suspended by the Scullin Labor government, and this, combined with the economic hardships of the Great Depression led to a decline in the number of recruits. As a result the battalion was amalgamated with the 2nd Battalion to form the 2nd/41st Battalion. In 1933 these two units were delinked, however, the 41st Battalion was amalgamated with the 33rd Battalion to form the 33rd/41st Battalion. They remained linked until 1936 when tensions in Europe meant that the government decided to double the size of the Militia. During the Second World War, the battalion served in a garrison role within Australia and did not see active service overseas, even though it was gazetted as an AIF battalion after the majority of its members volunteered to do so. In 1943, when the Australian Army began reallocating manpower resources, the battalion was amalgamated once more with the 2nd Battalion and they remained linked until 1946 when the demobilisation process began and the unit was disbanded. In 1948, the Citizens Military Force was re-raised, albeit on a limited scale. The 41st Battalion was re-formed at this time, adopting the title 41st Infantry Battalion (The Byron Regiment), however, the following year its title was changed to The Byron Scottish Regiment. This remained the state of affairs until 1960, when the Pentropic divisional structure was introduced and the battalion became 'E' (Byron Scottish) Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Queensland Regiment. Recent roles Recently 41 RNSWR has had a number of operational roles. These roles have included providing soldiers to the serve with INTERFET in East Timor and with the Peace Monitoring Groups in Bougainville. In 2000, they took part in providing security to the Sydney Olympic Games through the Operational Search Battalion. Personnel from the battalion have also deployed as part of commitments to the Solomon Islands as part of the Regional Assistance Mission to Solomon Islands (RAMSI) and Malaysia with Rifle Company Butterworth. In 2011, members of the battalion have again served in East Timor as part of the Timor Leste Task Group (TLTG). Scottish background Due to its lineage from the Byron Scottish Regiment, 41 RNSWR has strong links to its Scottish ancestry. The battalion was formerly known as the 41st Battalion, The Byron Scottish Regiment. This is due to the large number of Scots who settled in the north of the state in areas such as Grafton, Byron Bay and Maclean. In order to preserve these traditions, 41 RNSWR maintains an alliance with the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders and the battalion's 'C' Company wear the kilt of the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders on ceremonial occasions. Unit motto "Mors Ante Pudorem" which means "Death before Dishonour". This motto was adopted by 41 RNSWR because since its formation in 1916, as none of its personnel have been captured in battle. Locations 41 RNSWR is located all along the northern New South Wales coast, including depots in: * Tweed Heads: (1 Platoon 'A' Company) * Lismore: (Battalion Headquarters, Admin Company, 2 Platoon 'A' Company, Signals Platoon) * Grafton: (8 Platoon 'C' Company) * Coffs Harbour: (Headquarters 'C' Company, 7 Platoon & DFSW Platoon) * Kempsey: (12 Platoon 'D' Company) * Port Macquarie (11 Platoon 'D' Company) * Taree: (Headquarters 'D' Company, 10 Platoon & Mortar Platoon). * Casino: (3 Platoon, 'A' Company) Victoria Cross recipients * Lance Corporal Bernard Sidney Gordon, 41st Battalion, 11th Brigade, 3rd Division: Notes References * * Further reading * Category:Infantry units and formations of Australia Category:Military units and formations established in 1965